sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mooniverse
The Mooniverse is the home to many gems that were created or appeared on the Moon. Many Homeworld gems that escaped Homeworld also live on the Mooniverse. This fanon is by Raytaygirl. Backstory After the gem war on Earth, Moon Gems started appearing on the Moon. The remaining diamonds wanted to take over the Moon since they already had the Moon Base there. The Moon Gems and Homeworld fought, the Moon Gems almost lost but they won with the help of The Crystal Gems and they destroyed the Moon Base. These events started The Mooniverse. Gems Native Gems Moon Diamond Moon Diamond isn't an actual diamond. She is a Gray Pyrite, but they turned their gem to look more as a diamond. She started the Mooniverse's creation and rebellion against Homeworld. Moonstones Moonstones are the most common gem on the Mooniverse. They use battle axes and their suits have a cracked diamond on them. Jades Jades are not the smartest gems ever on the Mooniverse. Jades are usually like a small bodyguard for Gems. They use gantlets during battle. Pearls Pearls play a different role on The Mooniverse. They bubble Homeworld gems that were poofed during wars and they use shields to protect other gems in battle. Moon Amethysts Moon Amethysts are basically Amethysts made on the Mooniverse. They are common warriors to the place. Blue Rubies Blue Rubies are Ruby gems that are blue. On the Mooniverse, they serve as little messengers with enhancers and screens. On Homeworld, they are considered an Off Color. WIP War Gems War gems are basically gems that are released from the bubbles in the ruins of the Moon Base to attack during war. They are usually corrupted gems. Corrupt Rose Quartz Corrupt Rose Quartz is a homeworld gem that became corrupted after the war on Earth. They were found by a couple of Moonstones and a few pearls. Their gem is bubbled in the ruins of the Moon Base. Assassin Gems Assassin Gems are gems that were made specifically to assassinate any gem from Homeworld, Mooniverse, or etc. They can be made anywhere. Onyx Onyx is the first Assassin gem to be made for this type of job. She is also known to be the most powerful one. Her weapon is a Katana. WIP Locations Moon Base The Moon Base is basically ruins now. It's only purpose is to keep the War Gems bubbled. Bubble Temple The Bubble Temple is to keep gems from the war bubbled. Its where Pearls took bubbled gems to. Ships Jade Ship The Jade ship is a ship that the Jades on the Mooniverse use to travel to Earth and other planets t odeliver messages. Moon Diamond's Arm ship Moon Diamond has an arm ship she uses whenever she needs to leave the Mooniverse. Mooniverse Ships Mooniverse ships are ships made for any type of gems on the Mooniverse to use. Gem Gallery moondiamond.JPG|Moon Diamond (Old design) moondiamondnewdesign.PNG|Moon Diamond (New Design) moondiamondoriginal.PNG|Gray Pyrite/Moon Diamond's original form moonstone.JPG|Moonstone ncmnvbmncb.PNG|Onyx jade.JPG|Jade Category:Planets Category:Fanons Category:Ray's Fanons Category:A to Z Category:AU